New Start
by Gothic Rogue
Summary: Redone because I didn't like the format. Call it constructive boredism! LOL! New twist on Rogue's entry into the Brotherhood. Will eventually become a Rola. Worth a read peoples. R/R please.
1. Points of View

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never did. Wish I did, but I don't.  
  
K, this is a story that I started a while back ago, and never finished. I never really liked the format and such that I posted it under, so I decided to redo it. I have been sick as of late, and I haven't really got to get to the computer. Sux, yeah, I know.   
  
This, is very AU. Rogue will be joining the Brotherhood, I jus haven't gotten that far yet. It will take different angles. One time it will be POV, then flashback, then 3rd person. It's gonna be confusing people, but from how much I writen, (writen not posted) It looks really good, so please be patient. I promise nuthin but quaility in my writing, (yeah right!) Well, on with the story.  
  
Oh yeah, I suck at accents  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NEW START  
CHAPTER 1: POINTS OF VIEW  
  
\\ Indicate flashback // * Indicate thought *  
  
Rogue's POV  
  
Ah have been on mah own fer about two months now. Needless ta say, living in a house with three boys is a HUGE change. That's getting ahead of mahself though. Like ah said before, it has been two months since ah ran away from mah "home". Away from tha terror, away from tha abuse.  
  
Mah mother died when ah was only foh, she had been sick foh a long time, but I neva thought she would die. It still hurts. Having no otha living relative, ah ended up living with mah stepfatha (1)Roger as mah legal gaurdian. Mah real fatha skipped out on mama when he found out about meh.   
  
Ah can remember when mah mother was alive, Roger was always so nice ta her and meh. A few months after tha funeral he began ta drink. Not long afta the drinkin started, he lost his job. Afta he lost his job, he started beatin meh. Like it was mah fault she was dead, mah fault he lost his job. At first, it started small. Light slaps an hurtful jabs ta mah self-esteem. Ova time it became more violent. With tha abuse came scars, both phsycally and mentally.  
  
\\ The huge bus dropped the girl off in front of her delapitated house. Not much to look at, but it was all her father could afford. Looking at the girl, you would assume her to be a normal 10 year old girl with abnormal white stripes running through her short mouse brown hair.   
  
Though only 10 years old, (2)Marie D'Ancanto was a lot older mentally than physically. She had survived her mothers death and her stepfathers constant abuse. She practically lived alone, and always took care of herself. As she slowly climbed the broken stairs to her small room at the end of the hall, she felt relived that for now she was alone. Later that night, her "father" would return home, drunk no less, and her nightly hell would once agian begin.  
  
Looking around her small room the first thing you would notice is the stained bare walls and the sagging bed in the corner. She only really had two possesions to her name. Her clothes, and a small picture of her mother which she carried everywhere with her. It was the only thing that kept her going. When she looked at it, her mother would stare into her eyes. Her soft brown eyes staring into her daughters deep green orbs. They looked so much alike, same hair, same face. She missed her so much.  
  
With the picture beside her, the girl sat in the corner of her room and quietly did her homework. //  
  
Ah can remeber those queit times sitting in mah room, missing her, fearing him. Ah guess all that is behind meh now though. Ah still have nightmares though. Ah dream about tha day mah mother died and tha way he used to smell. Ah can't even remember mah mothers name. Is that wrong? Not ta know who she was? Ah can always feel tha way she used ta hug meh though. So soft an warm, so loving. Ah remember tha way her hair used to tickle meh on tha cheek when she would kiss me goodnight, the way she used ta tell meh "I love you". It hurts ta think of mah past, but it hurts even more ta think of her.  
  
Even though ah split after mah mutation manifested, life did not get any easier. Ah lived on tha streets for what felt lahk forever. Sleepin under bridges, stealin food, it sucked. On tha bright side though, ah got ta see a lot of thangs ah neva thought ah woud eva get ta see. Mah favorite out of all though, New York. Tha tall buildings, tha lights, but most of all tha Statue of Liberty. Ah had ta cry at tha site of it. Fer some people it reprsents freedom. Fer some it's jus anotha statue ta stare at, ah pity tha poor fool who see's it that way. Fer meh, tha site of it filled meh with hope. This was gonna be tha start of mah new life. It reminded meh of just how free ah really was, ah was here, and ah was nevah going back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(1)Roger- don't know what her fathers real name is, (does anybody?) So I just improvised. Roger was this really mean kid in school that I knew, so I made him the bad guy.   
  
(2)Marie D'Ancanto is Rogue's supposed name in the movie (for those of ya'll who don't know) I like it, so I put it in there.  
  
  
My sucky accent dictionary: (for those of you would couls not read my accent)  
  
Ah - I  
meh - me  
foh - for/four  
mah - my  
jus - just  
ta - to  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DA, DA, DA! Clifhanger!! Not really, but I am gonna put more up. Next chappy will have Rogue at the Brotherhood, and a new approach at how she got there. I'm still working on the next chapter, this one was a bitch to write. It WILL eventually be a romance, but I am still not sure what direction I am gonna take to get it there. This wil remain untitled for now, I can't think of anything to call it. Sorry about the accent, I did warn ya about it. Well, Review and tell me what you think. Flamers will be taken to the alley and beaten soundly! Jus Joshin! Or am I? ; )   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Rogue in the Big Scary Dark Park pt:1

Disclaimer: THEY AIN"T MINE!!!!!!! Yeah, That was scary. Any-who...................  
  
This is it peoples! The second chapter. The first one was kinda a prologue. There will be other chapters from Rogues POV, hopefullt soon. I warned ya that I would be jumping around. Next chapter will definetly hav some B-hood action in it. I know I promised it in this chapter, but I decided to go ao different direction with this one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NEW START  
CHAPTER 2: ROGUE IN THE BIG SCARY DARK PARK PT:1  
  
As Rogue slung her bookbag over her shoulder, she started to slowly trudge her way to Central Park. She had heard stories about the rapists and muggers that sometimes lurked at night in the shadows of the huge park. It looked so scary and forbidding in the dark.   
  
Stopping suddenly at the entrance, Rogue was quickly considering just going around the damn thing. "Don't be such a dunderhead! If ya go around, it's gunna take twice as long. Don't be such a scaredy cat." Rogue berated herself under her breath. Taking a tentive step forward, Rogue entered Central Park  
  
About half way through, Rogue stopped dead in her tracks. "Wut was that?!" She could have sworn she just heard a twig snap. Once again, those horrible stories flashed in her head. "Stop being so paroniod, it was probly an animal or sumthin." She tried desprately to calm herself. "Ye'er almost to tha end"  
  
Now walking just a little bit faster, Rogue began to strip off her gloves.  
  
=================  
  
From her hiding place in the darkness, Mystique watched the young girl quiken her pace. "Very observent Rogue." The blue shape-shifter muttered to herself.  
  
She had been following the Rogue for several months now. Needless to say that finding her here in New York was quite reliving. Her employer, a very powerful mutant by the name of Magneto, had been extremely dissapointed in her when she had lost track of the girl in Tennessee. From then one, she was always two steps behind the girl. Now that she finally had her were she wanted her, she would have to get her.   
  
For a sixteen year old, the Rogue moved rather fast. She had caught up with her sometime before she had reached the Mississippi boarder. Mistique, otherwise known as Raven Darkholme, had been in Mississippi investigating a possible mutant recruite. Finding nothing but dead ends, her investigation turned into an inevitable wild goose chase when she read the tabloid article.  
  
The tabloid had been about a youg girl living in Caldacott county whom they were only calling 'The Rogue'. Apperently, she had sucked the life out of her boyfriend causing him to fall into a permanent coma. "Poor bastard" Raven had thought when she first read the article.  
  
When she had called her employer with the conformation, he insisted that she find the girl and extend her an invitation. He told her to think of it as a vacation. Yeah right! Leaving her VERY expensive house in the VERY incapable hands of Toad and Avalanche for two VERY long months was not her idea of a relaxing vacation!  
  
Soon it would all be over. She would catch up to the girl, cnvince her to join, and finally go home. HA, home! Mystique shuddered at the thought of what her house might look like when she got there.  
  
As she followed Rogue deeper into central park, she thought of what she might do to the boys if even one thing in her house was broke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ooooooo! What does Mystique have planned for the boys? Will her house still be in one piece? Will she finally snag Rogue? I don't know either folks! ^_^ I'm gonna try ro update real soon. 


	3. Lance

Disclaimer: I don't own them, Marvel do. However, if I did there would be some major changes. *cough* kill Jean *cough*  
  
Ok, here it is. This chapter will be told from Lance's POV. This is what is happening while Mystique is chasing Rogue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NEW START  
CHAPTER 3: LANCE  
  
Lance Alvers looked around the extremely messy kitchen. "There is no way we are gonna get this clean before she gets back!" he siad to his fellow Brotherhood member. Todd Tolanskey nervously looked about the room. The living room was like this as well. So was the bathroom, the front yard, and the back yard. Mystique was not going to be happy.  
  
Lance had just talked to her only two hours before. She was now in New York and said that she would be home later that night. She told him to make sure the new recruit had a room, and that her house was exactly the way she had left it. "Yeah right!" he thought.  
  
He had only been with the Brotherhood for five months now. It wasn't always the best, but at least he had a roof over his head. It definetly beat living in a foster care, bouncing from family to family. He was eighteen now, and no longer the states problem. If it wasn't for Mystique, he would probably be on the streets right now.   
  
In two years, he had been with ten families. It had been hard on him. The fact that no one wnated a problem child, and the fact that he was a mutant made it very hard for him to stay in one place for long. When he would finally find a family that accepted him, he would end up losing his temper for somthing small, causing his powers to kick in. Of course, soon after, he would find himself in a group home faster than you could say 'earth-quake'.  
  
When Mystique had shown up after the school incident, he had been more than willing to jump at her hand out. Hand out, more like contract! He would be able to live in her house, and have whatever he needed. That is if he agreed to finish school, and fight for some helmet wielding mutant named Magneto.  
  
So now, here he was, living in a huge falling apart house with a walking frog, and a boss who seemed to have constant PMS! School he could hardly stand, he hated going. He was eighteen, he should have a choice. When he had brought this to Mystique's attention, she had told him that he could quit, but he would have to leave. So, he stuck out school, skipping classes made it easier though. She never said he had to get good grades, she just said he had to go.  
  
It really wasn't that bad living there. With the exception of school, all was good. He got to do the two things that he loved to do most, fight and hang out. When they weren't out fighting with the X-Geeks, Todd and him were usually doing something remotly fun.  
  
When he had first met Todd 'Toad' Tolanskey, he was a little repulsed. This is what he would be living with? After a while though, the frog boy started to grow on him. True, he could be annoying sometimes, but still, they were friends.  
  
The only other thing that really bothered him was Kitty Pryde. He had known her for a long time now, and had a bit of a crush on her. He saw her in school everyday, but she only seemed interested in him when her friends were trying to get him to join thier side. After a while, he had given up any hope of getting with her. If she didn't want him for who he was, he didn't want her at all. Besides, she seemed more interested in Blue Boy. At least she was happy.  
  
Letting out a long sigh, the dark haired mutant once again looked at the mess before him. "Well, at least the room is ready."he muttered to himself. "This guy better be worth two months of back cleaning!" he said to Todd. The smaller mutant nodded his head in agreement.  
  
With that being said, they went their seperate ways and began to do some seriouse cleaning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY! New chappy! Sorry ir took so long to post this. My muse kept me busy with other things. This one is short, but I like it. Poor Lancey-poo! *sniffle* As you can tell, this is not gonna be Lancitty. It's not that I don't like Kitty, it's just I'm more of a Kurtty shipper. I LOVE THE FUZZY DUDE! ^_^ Kurt is sooo dern cute. He is definetly right up there with Remy, Pietro, Lance, and Todd. blah, blah, blah! I babble too much. All I have left to say is please review. The more reviews I get, the faster I write. They keep me working. 


End file.
